visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
BUCK-TICK
center|650px Biografía Antes de la formación Los 5 miembros de la banda vivían en un pueblo llamado Fujioka, en la prefectura de Gunma. Hisashi Imai tuvo la idea original de la banda, quería formarla a pesar de no tener conocimientos musicales y no tocar ningún instrumento. Reclutó a su amigo, Yutaka Higuchi y comenzaron a practicar - Imai en la guitarra, Higuchi en el bajo. Después, Higuchi le pidió a Hidehiko Hoshino, que había sido su amigo desde secundaria, si le gustaría unirse a la banda. Como Hoshino era un tipo alto y bien parecido, Higuchi trato de convencerlo para que tomara el puesto de vocalista, sin embargo Hoshino estaba más interesado en la guitarra, y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que el amigo de Imai, Araki se convirtió en el vocalista en su lugar. Atsushi Sakurai, un chico solitario y rebelde que estaba en la misma clase que Imai fue invitado para ser el baterista. Imai nombro a la banda Hinan Go-Go (Hinan significa "critica" en japones) en la primavera de 1983. Una vez que habían practicado lo suficiente y eran capaces de tocar, empezaron a presentarse en vivo en pequeños eventos locales. Al principio solo tocaban covers de la famosa banda de Punk Japones "The Stalin". Desde el principio fueron muy cuidadosos con su imagen y trataron de distinguirse de la multitud. Tocaban vistiendo trajes, con el cabello hacia arriba y poco tiempo después añadieron el maquillaje facial también. Integrantes * Sakurai Atsushi 櫻井敦司 - Voz (1985~presente), Batería (1983~1985) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Schwein → BUCK-TICK, 櫻井敦司 Sakurai Atsushi (proyecto solista) * 今井寿 (Hisashi Imai) - Guitarra, Voz, Secuencias (1983~present) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, SCHAFT → BUCK-TICK, Schwein → BUCK-TICK, Lucy * 星野英彦 (Hoshino "Hide" Hidehiko) - Guitarra, Teclado, coros (1983~presente) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, dropz * 桶口豊 (Higuchi "U-ta" Yutaka) - Bajo (1983~presente) → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Wild Wise Apes → BUCK-TICK * ヤガミトール (Yagami Toll) - Batería, Percusiones (1985~presente) → Shout → SP → BUCK-TICK → BUCK-TICK, Yagami Toll & The Blue Sky → BUCK-TICK Ex-integrantes * あらき (Araki) - Voz (1983~1985) → BUCK-TICK → Discografía Albums Image:BUCKTICK_HURRY.jpg| HURRY UP MODE 04.04.1987 Image:BUCKTICK_SEXUAL.jpg| SEXUAL×××××! 21.11.1987 Image:BUCKTICK_SEVENTH.jpg| SEVENTH HEAVEN 21.06.1988 Image:BUCKTICK_TABOO.jpg| TABOO 18.01.1989 Image:BUCKTICK_Aku.jpg| Aku no Hana 01.02.1990 Image:BUCKTICK_Kurutta.jpg| Kurutta Taiyou 21.02.1991 Image:BUCKTICK_darker.jpg| darker than darkness-style93- 23.06.1993 Image:BUCKTICK_Six.jpg| Six/Nine 15.05.1995 Image:BUCKTICK_COSMOS.jpg| COSMOS 21.06.1996 Image:BUCKTICK_SEXY.jpg| SEXY STREAM LINER 10.12.1997 Image:BUCKTICK_ONE.jpg| ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH 20.09.2000 Image:BUCKTICK_Kyokutou.jpg| Kyokutou I LOVE YOU 06.03.2002 Image:BUCKTICK_Mona.jpg| Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE 13.02.2003 Image:BUCKTICK_13kai.jpg| 13kai wa Gekkou 06.04.2005 Image:BUCKTICK_Tenshi.jpg| Tenshi no Reolver 19.09.2007 Image:BUCKTICK_Memento.jpg| Memento Mori 18.02.2009 RAZZLE DAZZLE.jpg| RAZZLE DAZZLE 13.10.2010 Yume Miru Uchuu-regular.jpg| Yume Miru Uchuu 19.09.2012 *No.0 14.03.2018 Recopilatorios Image:BUCKTICK_Koroshi.jpg| 殺シノ調ベ This is NOT Greatest Hits remakes 21.03.1992 CATALOGUE VICTOR MERCURY 87-99.jpg|CATALOGUE VICTOR MERCURY 87-99 07.03.2012 Albums en vivo Image:BUCKTICK_SWEET.jpg| SWEET STRANGE LIVE DISC 12.08.1998 Image:BUCKTICK_ONELIFE.jpg| ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP 28.03.2001 Image:BUCKTICK_night.jpg| at the night side 07.04.2004 Singles To-Search.jpg|To-Search 21.10.1986 Romanesque.jpg|Romanesque 21.03.1988 justonemorekiss.jpg|JUST ONE MORE KISS 26.10.1988 Mienai mono wo.jpg|Mienai mono o miyou to suru gokai subete gokai da 21.09.1995 kagerou regular.jpg|Kagerou 02.08.2006 Rendez-vous regular.jpg|Rendez-vous 06.06.2007 Alice in Wonder Underground regular.jpg |Alice in Wonder Underground 08.08.2007 heaven regular.jpg|HEAVEN 17.12.2008 galaxy regular.jpg|GALAXY 14.01.2009 * 1990.01.24 悪の華 (Aku no hana) * 1991.01.21 スピード (Speed) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.10.30 JUPITER * 1993.03.21 ドレス * 1993.10.21 die * 1995.03.24 唄 (Uta) * 1995.04.21 鼓動 (Kodou) * 1995.09.21 見えない物を見ようとする誤解　全て誤解だ (Mienai mono o miyou to suru gokai subete gokai da) * 1996.05.22 キャンディ (Candy) * 1997.11.12 ヒロイン (Heroin) * 1998.03.11 囁き (Sasayaki) * 1998.05.13 月世界 (Gessekai) * 1999.07.14 BRAN-NEW LOVER * 1999.10.20 ミウ (Miu) * 2000.09.06 GLAMOROUS * 2001.11.21 21st Cherry Boy * 2002.02.20 極東より愛を込めて (Kyokutou yori ai o komete) * 2003.01.08 残骸 (Zangai) * 2003.12.03 幻想の花 (Gensou no hana) * 2005.03.02 ROMANCE * 2005.04.02 ドレス(bloody trinity mix) (Dress) * 2006.08.02 蜉蝣 (Kagerou) * 2010.03.24 独壇場Beauty (Dokudanjou Beauty) * 2010.09.01 くちづけ (Kuchizuke) * 2012.07.04 MISS TAKE Compilation albums BUCKTICKcatalogue.jpg|CATALOGUE1987-1995 01.12.1995 * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1999.03.20 BT * 1999.03.20 97BT99 * 2001.12.19 SUPER VALUE BUCK-TICK * 2005.12.07 CATALOGUE 2005 Boxed sets * 2003.09.10 Climax Together Collector's Box Remix albums * 1990.02.08 HURRY UP MODE (1990MIX) * 1990.07.21 Symphonic BUCK-TICK in Berlin * 1994.08.24 シェイプレス (Shapeless) * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.03.11 LTD VHS * 1987.09.21 BUCK-TICK LIVE at THE LIVE INN * 1988.02.21 MORE SEXUAL!!!!! * 1989.04.21 Sabbat I * 1989.04.21 Sabbat II * 1990.04.01 悪の華 (Aku no hana) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.11.21 BUCK-TICK * 1992.12.02 Climax Together * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.08.12 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 1999.11.26 DREAM BOX * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL DVD BUCK-TICK Live at THE LIVE INN.jpg|BUCK-TICK Live at THE LIVE INN 26.12.2012 * 2001.05.23 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL * 2003.03.19 sabbat * 2003.06.25 PICTURE PRODUCT II * 2003.12.03 Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE -XANADU- * 2004.04.21 at the night side * 2004.12.22 悪魔とフロイト -Devil and Freud- Climax Together * 2005.12.14 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 2005.12.14 13th FLOOR WITH DIANA * 2006.02.15 SINGLES on Digital Video Disc * 2008.04.02 BUCK-TICK FEST 2007「ON PARADE」 * 2008.05.07 TOUR 2007 天使のリボルバー * 2009.07.22 FISH TANKer's ONLY 2008 * 2009.12.23 memento mori 090702 Omnibus * 1991.10.21 Dance 2 Noise (星野英彦) * 1999.05.01 hide TRIBUTE SPIRITS * 2006.06.21 DEATH NOTE TRIBUTE * 2008.09.24 SIRIUS - Tribute to Ueda Gen Libros * 1987.11.27 BUCK-TICK * 1989.03.07 HYPER * 1989.03.14 LOVE ME * 1990.06.15 HYPE NUMBER 3 * 1992.12.02 BT8992 * 1994.10.05 SHAPELESS * 2002.03.06 WORDS BY BUCK-TICK * 2002.09.21 IKONOKRUSM * 2005.06.25 BUCK-TICK TOUR GUIDE BOOK 13th FLOOR WITH MOONSHINE * 2006.02.?? Oral History Enlaces externos * Página Oficial * Sello discográfico Galería Bucktick.jpg bucktick2012.jpg|2012 BUCK TICK.jpg o1036ku0.jpg 005cfc76a3f91a044f96672af5a.jpg 31ca985e3c.jpg BUCKTICK.jpg BUCKTICK+tumblr lkd5enYdxy1qcjb8wo1 128.jpg Images (20).jpg Images (22).jpg BUCKTICK+33610601 x ff217ce6f2.jpg bucktickmar2014.jpg|Marzo 2014 BUCKTICKjul2016.jpg|Julio 2016 Videografía thumb|300px|left|Just one more kiss (Octubre 1988) thumb|300px|right|Aku no hana (Enero 1990) thumb|300px|left|Speed (Enero 1991) thumb|300px|right|M・A・D (Junio 1991) thumb|300px|left|Dress (Mayo 1993) thumb|300px|right|Die (Octubre 1993) thumb|left|300px|HEAVEN (Diciembre 2008) thumb|right|300px|GALAXY (Enero 2009) thumb|left|300px|Kuchitsuke (Septiembre 2010)thumb|right|300px|Dokudanjou Beauty (Marzo 2010) thumb|left|300px|Elise no Tame ni -ROCK for Elise- (Mayo 2012) thumb|right|300px|MISS TAKE –I’m not miss take- (Julio 2012) thumb|left|300 px|New World (septiembre 2016) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1985 Categoría:Precursores del Visual Kei